In the propagation of vegetable and floral plants, it is common practice to provide the plants with a protective shelter called a "hot cap". This device has one function of allowing the plant to be kept warm, even though the temperature drops close to the freezing mark. It also serves to protect the plant against destruction (particularly while it is in the young, tender stage) by heavy rains, hail, wind and the like. Hot caps are normally formed from an inexpensive material such as papier-mache. Such material tends to soften and destruct under the action of rain. In addition, because it is so light in weight, there is a tendency for the wind to blow the cap away and expose the plant to the elements. Because of these factors, the hot caps normally are considered as having a useful life of only one growing season, so that it is necessary to buy a new supply of caps every year. Furthermore, such devices do not admit rain or sunshine when necessary nor do they allow access to the plant by bees at a time when the bee activity is necessary for pollination. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a plant shelter in which a simple adjustment permits access to rain, to wind, or to bee activity.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a plant shelter which is not subject to destruction by rain or wind.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a plant shelter which has a simple but effective anchoring function.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a plant shelter which has a built-in capacity for passing ultra-violet light to the plant as well as to absorb thermal energy.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.